Highland Holiday
by akaeve
Summary: Ellie decides to take a holiday in Scotland and meets Clayton. spoilers for start of season 14 and some of season 15. Written for White Elephant Exchange on NFA.
1. Chapter 1

Summer in Washington and the team were discussing their vacations, or should that be where they would like to go if they got the leave, they had requested granted.

"Ellie, so where are you going?" Tim asked, doing a little Tony, or should that be Senior Field Agent nosey chat.

"I had booked three weeks in England, after the time I accompanied Ducky to London… I wanted to go back and really do the sights I missed out on seeing."

"You said _had_ what happened?" Tim continued in his Senior Field Agent questioning.

"I was talking to Ducky and he said that August in Edinburgh was the Festival, and I really should go and take in the atmosphere…so I am now 10days in England and one week in Scotland," Ellie smiled sweetly across the bullpen to Tim, "The balance being me time and jetlag," she added seeing Tim doing some calculations.

"Good on the vacation front, now grab your gear… dead Navy Captain, Norfolk," Gibbs roared as he took his side arm from the drawer and headed for the elevator, "And where's Torres?" as the elevator door opened and Nick smiled at Gibbs.

 ** _London_**

London was everything she had hoped it would be. She'd managed to get to see the Houses of Parliament, and had had a guided tour, of well, some of it, by a friend of Ducky's, a Lord Farquhar.

Jeremy Farquhar was everything a young single girl like Ellie could have asked for. Tall, dark, suave and well educated. Jeremy had inherited his father's title just before the Lord's act of 1999 had come into force; his father having died of a gunshot wound on his Highland Estate. Ducky had known Henry from his time at Eton and his year at Cambridge and had always kept in touch with the family even after Henry's untimely death.

The tour concluded and Jeremy had suggested afternoon tea, "A very quintessential British tradition," he had said, "Almost as old as the United States of America, give or take 60 years," as Ellie looked puzzled and Jeremy had laughed.

"The Duchess of Bedford, used to get a tad peckish between luncheon and dinner and used to ask for a sandwich and cake to be delivered to her chambers around fourish, with of course a pot of tea," Jeremy continued. "It soon became a tradition in her household, and she used to invite friends round for afternoon tea, in the drawing room or even the conservatory, and of course you had to be polite and reciprocate," as he saw Ellie now smile, "So my dear shall we?" as he guided her to one of the riverside rooms of the House of Commons. The Parliament's award winning chefs had created a tempting menu of savoury sandwiches and mouth-watering sweets and cakes. Although there was a drinks menu most people either sipped champagne or drank from a selection of luxury teas or freshly brewed coffee.

There had been a trip to Stonehenge, and up to Henley upon Thames, "You should have been here in July, just about everyone who was anyone was here," Jeremy had announced.

Jeremy had taken her to Cambridge and shown her his"University" College; Trinity founded 1546. As they took a punt down the River Cam, he told her that Trinity alumni, included six prime ministers, two or three physicists, "You know Sir Isaac Newton, James Maxwell and Ernest Rutherford," not personally Ellie had replied sort of sarcastically, but Jeremy continued, "And how could I forget the infamous Cambridge spies, Philby, Burges and Maclean."

Ellie had shaken her head so Jeremy continued, "Maclean was head of the American Department of the Foreign Office, and was in Washington from 1944 through to 1948."

"Fascinating," Ellie had replied smiling sweetly, beginning to realise Jeremy was a bore and wished she could escape to Scotland.

They had parted on friendly terms promising to meet up on Ellie's return to London.

"Train? Why not fly?" Jeremy had asked.

"The scenery. I want to see the scenery," she had replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scotland Day 1**

 ** _Apex Hotel, Grassmarket, Edinburgh_**

Ellie had booked herself a 5 day/4 night trip round the Highlands and the Isle of Skye with "Hector's Highland Safari…guaranteed to meet the infamous Scottish midge." She had been to the Harry Potter shop on Victoria Street and was now looking forward to the train journey across the Glenfinnan Viaduct. Bus departure time was 8.30am, and she was ready by 8.00, having taken in breakfast of cereal and croissants and pancakes and some bacon, she was ready to go, but something caught her attention and she looked, smiled then shook her head, "No, she said it couldn't be, there are plenty of tourists in Edinburgh at this time of the year," as she finished her coffee and walked up to the steps to the base of the Castle at Johnston Terrace and her bus.

She was there by 8.10am and had shown Hamish, the driver, her ticket and he had taken her holdall and placed it in the luggage compartment, her case being secured in the companies left luggage for her return. The bus was compact carrying only 18 passengers so an easy number to control, but she noticed that and most of her fellow passengers were either small groups and one family, she was on her own.

"What is the best side to sit to see the best scenery?" Ellie had asked.

"Madam," Hamish began to say, "The roads pass through the middle of the Glens so either side is perfect."

Ellie smiled and sat about 2/3rds of the way back on the left hand side looking out the window across the South side of the City to Southern Uplands. Then she heard the voice.

"Gawdon Bennet mate, almost got the wrong bus. Lawd, there are so many out there, but this one is the Nessie and Skye tour, innit?" as the stranger saw the driver nod.

Ellie looked up and gasped, "Clayton, what are you doing here?"

"Ellie, wow, fancy meeting you… looks like I'll have to sit with you as all the other seats taken," Clayton replied as he plonked himself down beside her.

"Where's your bag?" she now enquired.

"Some geezer checking the queues and tickets put in the boot," came the reply as he looked at Hamish who was now standing looking up the bus.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, my name is Hamish and I am your driver and guide for the next five days," as he got into the driver's seat and they set off down the hill to join the morning rush hour traffic on Lothian Road, before turning on to Glasgow Road and the first stop Stirling Castle.

And the tall monument you see on your right is the Wallace monument erected to commemorate one of Scotland's greatest fighting Patriots, and not as someone once asked, in tribute to Mel Gibson," as he laughed.

Moving on, the Lowlands gave way to the Highlands and the next magnificent castle they stopped at, was Doune. Not only was it the outside of "Castle Leoch" in Outlander but it had also been used in a number of other film and television ventures, including Monty Python's Holy Grail, Game of Thrones, and Highlander.

Then onwards and upwards to Glen Coe used in Skyfall, Highlander and Braveheart to name three films, and of course the massacre of 1692.

Oban the location for the 1981 American Spy film "Eye of the Needle" was a bustling fishing port as well as a tourist town. Their accommodation for the night was the Royal Hotel in the middle of the town and near the harbour. Being a big imposing building it catered for bus parties of all sizes and of course the statutory Friday night Ceilidh.

Hamish parked up and let everyone off the bus to stretch their legs while he went in to see about the accommodation. He returned looking a bit flustered. He approached Ellie and Clayton, and asked.

"You two are friends?" he questioned nervously.

"Work colleagues," Ellie replied looking at Clayton who shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I possibly ask if you could share a twin room for a night?" Hamish continued, "The hotel has overbooked."

"I'm easy", Clayton had replied.

"In that case…" Hamish began to smile, looking at a group of girls who were staring in Clayton's direction.

"No… I mean I don't mind sharing with Ellie," Clayton had smiled back.

"Just no rule 12," she had reminded Clayton.

"Rule 12?" Hamish questioned with a surprised look on his face.

"Never date a co-worker," Ellie laughed.

And so it was that Ellie and Clayton ended up in a twin bedded, up-graded room overlooking the harbour. Hamish had given orders that the ceilidh would start at 7 o'clock and that there would be a buffet, as well as "haggis" which had been caught just that morning and so was fresh, laughing at the look on his guests' face,. "You have the rest of the afternoon to yourselves, and I will see you all tonight," as he turned and went back to the minibus to move to the carpark.

"What you going to do Clayton?" Ellie asked quietly as they settled into their room.

"I have something I need to do…I want to surprise you," he laughed, "But go look at the gift shops or do some sketching…I'll see you tonight."

The ceilidh; and Ellie had drunk too much, and danced to too many reels. Clayton had worn the kilt and swore that if she ever told Gibbs or Torres or even Tim, in fact anyone, she would end up on Doctor Ducky's table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2**

Next morning Ellie was a little green about the gills and on the announcement that a journey by boat was on the cards, had turned her even greener. But after a light breakfast which Clayton had insisted she ate and some very sweet tea she felt better.

Hamish, the driver was also taking numbers for the distillery tour the next afternoon. "No visit to _Scotland_ would be complete without sampling a 'wee dram' of _uisge beatha_ or 'the _water of life_ '" he had said.

"Well if it is the water of life…why do I feel like death? I am never going to drink again," she whispered.

"Welcome to my world Ellie," Clayton has replied.

"Meaning?" as Ellie looked at him strangely.

"Nothing," Clayton answered abruptly turning and looking out over the harbour.

"You weren't drinking last night were you?" she continued.

"No," he whispered looking back at her.

"And you declined the Distillery tour?" she added.

"Yes."

"What you going to do then?" she continued to quiz.

"I have to see Bill and then I am going hiking. You should join me, that should put colour in your cheeks and clear the cobwebs," he replied walking away to join the bus.

"Who's Bill?" she half shouted as she ran to catch him.

"Old friends."

"You mean the old Bill?" she asked.

"No… just Bill," as he climbed the bus steps, and took his seat.

The 'Road to the Isles' as it was called, was through some of the most magnificent countryside. They passed Ben Nevis, Scotland highest peak along the way to Glenfinnan to pick up the West Highland Line. Here the passengers had a choice; either the "Harry Potter" tour or those who wished could climb the towering Glenfinnan Monument, a memorial to Bonnie Prince Charlie and his attempt to regain the throne of Scotland.

Ellie had opted for the train trip while Clayton had decided that he would climb the Monument and enjoy the scenery before they got on the bus and took off along the road past Arisaig Bay, and on to the silver sands of Morar where 'Local Hero' and 'Highlander' were filmed.

Hamish also pointed out "Loch Morar which is the deepest fresh water loch in Europe. It is said that in its dark depths 'Morag' the monster patrols her domain, the cousin of Nessie," the children had ooo'd.

"I never knew Scotland was so beautiful," Ellie had said to Clayton as they passed the bay and the loch.

"You realise that when we get to Skye and I said I was going hiking, I'm actually going to walk a little of the Cullin while this lot are drinking," as Clayton waved his hand at the rest of the bus, "I'm going to walk down to the Fairy Pools. Hamish says it should take about two hours max, a round walk and he'll drop me off at the road end on route."

"Fairy Pools?" Ellie had questioned.

"Yeah, I'll explain when we get on the boat," as Hamish brought the bus to a standstill at the terminus.

"The journey will take about 40minutes, but there is a tourist shop and a small snack bar serving the usual," Hamish had announced. "Now, can I ask that you board the ferry, while I park the bus."

As Ellie and Clayton found a seat on the top deck they looked across at the Isle of Skye, "So these Fairy Pools?"

"Basically it just looks like a whole series of pools in the rocks, but I'm told the colours are magnificent. Just make sure you don't spy any fairies swimming. Then we climb 1300 feet up Bealach a Mhaim before descending back to the car park… am told you get some fantastic views from the top."

"And you want me to come with you?"

"Not if you don't want to, if you want to get drunk again on whisky," Clayton continued.

"I'll join you…but I need boots," Ellie announced.

"Portree will have plenty climbing and hiking shops," as Clayton looked straight ahead and Ellie looked out over the landscape.

The boat trip over, they began the long slog up to Portree and their accommodation. Hamish began to tell them tales of Fairies and how they helped the Macleods at Dunvegan Castle "so watch what you do or say or the little people may get you."

"You know that we are in for a surprise? Hamish says he has managed to arrange a stop at Staffin to look for dinosaur footprints," Clay said quietly so as not to broadcast.

"Dinosaurs…in Scotland?" Ellie laughed holding onto the guard rail and looking over the sea.

"Yeah, like when America was part of Scotland, and Pangaea floated about at the equator," Clayton had replied smiling.

Portree a lovely little fishing village; the houses along the harbour a little like Tobermory, colourful, or a poor man's St Tropez was also the capital of the isle.

"You know," Hamish had mentioned, "Portree is the home of the fictional professional Quidditch team called the 'Pride of Portree' in the Harry Potter world," as he looked in his mirror and saw the two children in the seat behind him smile and nod.

Accommodation was the Portree Youth Hostel and again the women in a dorm and the men in another, the family with the two children were in a "family Room" double bed and bunks.

"Anyone met someone on this trip they would like to know better there are double rooms," Hamish had laughed looking at Ellie and Clayton, who smiled back sweetly. "Right, as you know this part of the tour is DIY…the town of Portree is ten minutes that way," as he pointed down the road. "There are plenty restaurants and bars so you will not go hungry, some lovely craft shops as well. As it is still early I am doing a special run up to An Corran since the tide is out, and you will be able to see and stand in the footsteps of a family of dinosaurs which walked across the sand some 165 million years ago," as he saw the children jump up and down and plead with their parents." The parents laughed and nodded.

"Ok I will give you all ten minutes or so, to get booked in and your gear dumped, and will meet anyone who wants to come along…those of you who make it to town, don't be too late back and remember there are others in the hostel."

Ten minutes later Hamish had a full bus; no-one was going to miss out on a Jurassic Park run.

"I still need to get walking shoes," Ellie had whispered to Clayton.

"No worries, the shops stay open way into the evening," he had replied.

The trip up to Staffin Bay took about 30 minutes, and Hamish explained on the way, that the gabbro rocks, an igneous rock found on the oceanic crust, and it was usually dark and so the Black Cuillin were formed about 60 million years ago. They were carved by the glaciers of the last ice age on Skye just 11,000 years ago.

He continued to say, to the children, "These are very, very old footprints. To be able to see and touch them in-situ is an amazing experience. There is a sense of connection with these beings from an unimaginable distance in time. The dinosaurs that passed here were Ornithopods, herbivorous creatures who walked on two legs. They, along with the carnivorous Megalosaurus and the omnivorous Cetiosaurus and Stegosaurus, contribute to Skye's reputation as the 'dinosaur isle'," as he heard the children gasp. "There is a fair cluster of footprints on a bed of sandstone on the beach. The main prints are not too far from the ramp that runs down to the beach."

Two hours later back in Portree, Ellie and Clayton were eating battered fish and chips out of paper carryout dishes, the girl behind the counter had asked "salt 'n' sauce?" to which Ellie had looked blankly at the girl and Clayton had replied "Yeah".

"What did we just get," Ellie asked frowning as they watched the girl wrap the dishes in a sheet of paper.

"I think we got what the Scots call a fish supper, and you have a liberal dusting of salt which will not go down well in a dietitian's eyes, and brown sauce, which is very much like your A1 steak sauce, but more watered down."

"Watered down?" as they walked along to a seat by the harbour wall and opened the meals. It somehow smelt better than it sounded.

"Yeap, with malt vinegar," Clayton laughed as he broke a piece of fish from the battered body and placed in his mouth, followed by some chips. Thick steaming hot chips, not your skinny French fries, but good old chips, which Ellie could only describe as steak chips, but hunger had overcome her, the sea breeze gently blowing her hair in the air.

"I didn't know how hungry I was until I ate that," as she now took a slug of something warm and fizzy from a can. "What is this I am drinking?"

"Irn Bru, they say it's Scotland other national drink."

"But what is it really? It tastes like barley sugar."

"They say it's made from 'girders.'"

"Ok... tasted worse, but I need to get boots for tomorrow, so I'm off," as she folded the supper paper up and deposited in the bin followed by the empty juice can, "What are you going to do?"

"I got to go visit…"

"I know Bill. OK off you go," as she saw Clayton throw his paper in the bin, and walk away, she waited until he thought he couldn't see her then followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3**

The breakfast next day was a buffet style and the bus departed 10.00am sharpish as they took the road up to Dunvegan Castle as Hamish began to tell tales of fairies and the little people.

As they made their way along the winding roads admiring the scenery, they rounded a corner to see the Castle.

"And there you are," as Hamish stopped the bus alongside the other tourist buses. "Now we have tickets for the 11 o'clock tour so the rest rooms are that way," pointing to the left, "And Dunvegan Castle and Gardens, has three gift shops. The Castle Shop inside the castle itself, the Gift Shop in the car park and St Kilda Shop & Gallery by the Dunvegan Pier. All three shops offer an excellent range of high quality Scottish gifts and souvenirs to suit every taste from clothing, artworks, jewellery, books to their very own MacLeod of MacLeod Single Malt Scotch Whisky," Hamish continued which made Ellie wonder if he was on commission for sales.

"After the castle tour there is an opportunity to take a ferry trip to see the seals or if you wish, to walk the estate. Whatever you do decide to do, we will be leaving here at two sharpish to go to the distillery…and I do suggest you get something to eat as well."

They joined the group tour and were told that all mobile phones must be switched off inside the castle in consideration of other visitors. It was the drawing room that housed the Castle's most precious treasure the Fairy Flag. To most people it just looked like a rather tattered piece of cloth carefully darned in places but to the MacLeods' it was their Fairy Flag. The guide proceeded to tell the tale of how the fourth chief fell in love with a Fairy Princess. She asked her father if she could marry the Chief but was refused, "Mortal men grow old and die," but he did eventually relented allowing her a year and a day, before returning to her own. During this time the princess gave birth to a child but as time approached for her to leave she made her husband promise that he never leave their child alone or allow him to cry, as that would break her heart.

In the weeks after his wife's departure, the chief did keep his promise although he was sad, but his friends decided to throw him a party in an attempt to cheer him up. As the celebrations were going on, the chief's spirits began to revive. The merry music and noise from the banquet hall were so loud, that the baby's nurse decided to leave the nursery to have a peek at the revelry. The baby woke up, and began to cry, though the nurse did not hear him.

The fairy princess heard her child's cries, and appeared beside him. She took him up, wrapped him in a fairy shawl, and sang to him, thus putting him back to sleep. It was at this point that the nurse entered the nursery; she heard the lullaby but saw no-one. Years later, the child told his father what had happened. The shawl became the Fairy Flag, and is believed to be a talisman that protected the clan.

But as always all good things have a price; and tradition says that should the MacLeods be in peril in battle they can unfurl the Fairy Flag and they will then be invincible. But the magic will only work three times, and it has been used twice in the past.

The children were amazed.

After the tour and the group had gone their separate ways, some for lunch others for the boat trip, Ellie and Clayton decided that a walk round the gardens would be better.

"See you got your boots then," Clayton said and they reached the pier, "Breaking them in."

"I wore then after I got them and yep they are fine."

"You followed me last night," he said to her, looking out over the water.

"How did you know?" she questioned, frowning slightly.

"I'm MI6 remember…but now you know."

"Why?"

"Why? Why did I drink? Why do I go?" as he turned to face her, "Abusive family, foster homes…I still have the scars where cigarettes where stubbed out on my body. Do you think that was why?" he saw the surprise in her eyes, "Oh yeah, the night beatings when he came home drunk. Maybe, just maybe, I drank to stand up to him."

"Then what?"

"Well let's just say MI6 isn't all like James Bond, I ended up drinking to ease what I saw…did," turning back to look out over the sea, before walking away.

"Clayton, I'm sorry."

"So, you still want me as a friend? You still goin' to come walking with me?"

She caught up with him and slipped her arm through his, "Of course we have to meet the Fairies."

"And the midges…they haven't bitten yet," Clayton laughed.

As Hamish had promised he dropped Clayton and Ellie at the road end, "Tell you what I'll pick you up in three hours but if you finish first you could start walking back to Portree, I'll pick you up en-route. If we do miss each other I'm sure if you thumb it you'll get a lift," as the pair thanked him and made their way to the start of their walk.

The walk was just as Clayton had predicted, the Skye weather was kind and they got a hot day, Ellie began to wish she hadn't put on that extra sweater but when they stopped for a breather she decided to take it off and stuff in the rucksack that she had borrowed from the hostel, she now had bare arms.

The view of the Cullin Mountains was incredible, as Clayton joked, "They say if you can see the mountains it's going to rain and if you don't…"

"It is raining", she had interrupted laughing.

The Fairy pools in the late summer sun, were dramatic, the colours. The rock crystal in the clear clean spring water made the pools turquoise or green or blue it was magical.

"I am so glad I came," she had said to Clayton and they continued their walk over the terrain, "And I will sleep well tonight, but what are we eating tonight?"

"I could do with some good British stodge so it's the local café…and no booze," as he saw Ellie begin to scratch her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 4**

The morning wasn't as bright as the previous one, but Hamish had assured the party that it was just a highland mist and would burn off as the sun rose. Today's road trip was over the bridge and on past Kyle of Lochalsh and down through the mountains to Fort Augustus, there would be time to watch Neptune's Staircase a series of locks at the Caledonian Canal and for those who wished a boat trip along the Loch to the next vantage point at _The Loch Ness Centre, a_ nd for those who wish to just bus it would give more time to spot Nessie from dry land or to shop. If anyone wanted he could either do a bus trip of 10mins down to Urquhart Castle or it was about a 45minute walk for the walkers, he would ferry up and down.

 _"_ What you want to do? It's a nice day want to walk from The Loch Ness Centre down to the Castle and get Hamish to pick us back up?"

"You know that would be lovely," Ellie had replied, as she continued to scratch her arms. "Have you seen these?" as she rolled her sleeve up to show him tiny red welts or bites.

"Midgey bites, yes I got a couple but you got them yesterday up at the Fairy Pools…you not see then flying over the pools, or did you think they were fairies?" Clayton had replied.

"Will they ever stop itching?" Ellie sighed scratching.

"Oh yeah, I've got cream," as he searched in his rucksack, then handed her a tube.

"Thank you."

The family with the two children decided they would take the boat trip as did another four, while the rest would take the bus to The Loch Ness Centre and do the Castle; and Nessie watch from the shore. Clayton had indicated they would walk but get the bus back up when the ferry carrying the rest of the tour docked at the harbour.

After lunch either for those at the Castle or for those at the centre, Hamish had said they should be on the road for 2.30pm as he wanted to get checked into the Bazpackers and then the little trip to Culloden Moor.

"Now it may look like a scene from Outlander, but I'm afraid too many boots would have ruined the Moor as you must remember it is technically a war grave," he had explained to the group. "So please stay within the paths."

They arrived late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to go down. The moor spread out flat in all directions and the wind gently beginning to whisper through the heather made the scene scary.

"The Reeves have a tartan," Clayton had said as they walked to the information cottage.

"Oh," Ellie replied looking at him a smile on her face..

"Yeah, registered 13 August 2015, it's a tartan celebrating the union of the Scottish and Australian family houses of Dykes and Reeves. The colour blue represents the St Andrews Cross and the Australian national flag; green and red represent Clan Hunter and Clan Robertson in which the Dykes family has deep roots; white represents the lines of the Southern Cross constellation, unique to Australia," as Ellie hit him on the arm.

"Ouch, I'll prove when we get back to Edinburgh," now rubbing where she had hit him.

"Bishop is the same as you Clay, Anglo Saxon," she had answered now marching on ahead.

Later that evening as they sat on a seat overlooking the River Ness; not far from the hostel, eating a pizza, and this time drinking carryout coffee. The Black Isle away to the east.

"Been enjoying your break so far?" Clayton had asked.

"It's great, I never knew just how much I would enjoy Scotland. But what made you pick this tour, of all tours?" she now questioned.

"Dunno. I was up in Edinburgh for a mates' wedding. He was MI6 when I was but lives quietly in Leith now. I wanted to do some hiking and when I asked around this one was the only one with a vacant seat…so I jumped at the chance."

"I hear we can do a bit more hiking tomorrow, up Cairngorm," Ellie said thoughtfully, "Don't suppose I can have some more of that cream?"

"Still itching?"

"A little."


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 5**

The bus departed just after nine the next morning and they drove the hour journey down to Aviemore. Again the party had a choice; they could either go to the Reindeer Centre or Hamish would take the walkers to "base camp" where they could walk to the summit, while he then would go back and pick up the others, who would get the funicular to the top. Lunch had been booked, before they all got the funicular back to the car park.

The family with the children opted for the Reindeer Centre, asking if they would see Santa there. Hamish had told them that Santa was actually on holiday and that the reindeer were on their holidays too.

Ellie and Clayton, as well as another four had opted for the walk.

"Just follow the well-trodden path and you can't go wrong. I'll meet you all in the Ptarmigan restaurant in about 2hrs. There is a table booked so you can always order a drink and rest."

Ellie and Clayton looked at the path then Clay, smiled and shouted, "Race ya," as he started to run up the path. Ellie just shook her head and plodded on.

Ellie reached the summit some 15minutes after Clay.

"Hey what kept ya?" as he took a slug of water from his bottle.

"Admiring the scenery, but wow what a view," as she looked down over Loch Morlich to Aviemore.

"Sure is, but this week has been magic for the weather," as his words were drowned out by the sound of not one but two very low flying RAF jets, which flew past them below them.

"Wow," Ellie whispered.

"They got to train somewhere and if it isn't Wales it's here. They usually do up here when there is a NATO exercise on," Clay had replied.

After lunch in the Ptarmigan Restaurant, it was time to hit the road and get back in Edinburgh for 6ish. The M9 down to Edinburgh, just a motorway, not much scenery. Most of the tour dozed.

"Where you staying tonight?" Clayton asked Ellie.

"I had booked the Apex again, just for handiness. You?"

"My mate down Leith, but he has tickets for the Lady Boys if you want…you know, to the show."

"Ladyboys?" Ellie quizzed.

"Yeah, Lady Boys of Bangkok…it's I suppose…you could say a drag show with a difference," Clayton had replied.

Ellie agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 6**

The weather in Edinburgh had taken a turn for the worst, and a cold mist seemed to cover the city. "The Haar," the natives had mumbled, "Take a trip south or even north or even west and the sun will be splitting the sky."

It was if a cold wet moist spray was being dispersed over the city. Everyone was wrapped up against the damp, but it still managed to seep through whatever you were wearing and touch the skin. In fact, it was if it went through your skin and touched the very bones of the body.

Ellie had thoroughly enjoyed the show, she hadn't laughed like that in ages, it was definitely something to mention to her brothers. She and Reeves had gone for an early dinner before the show, as she had said she wanted an early night.

"Got, a train to catch tomorrow, ten thirty get in to London at three, Jeremy says he will pick me up and we'll take in a show and dinner."

"You like this Jeremy geezer?"

"No… not really he is a bore, and a self-opinionated one at that, but a promise is a promise," Ellie had replied sighing. Kissing Reeves on the cheek she said her goodnight, "See you at work next week."

 **London**

Ellie had been on the train when she received the text. _"Sry doll,"_ she cringed _, "somit hs cum_ _^__ _cnt mtU 4 dinr or d sho."_ Good she thought that was childish but she would get a meal and then early night and get back to Washington.

 **Washington DC**

The elevator went ping and she alighted into the all too familiar surroundings of the Navy Yard bullpen. She saw Tim sitting at his desk. He looked up, smiled and asked.

"How was Scotland?"

"Amazing. The Lochs. The Glens. The Isle of Skye. I even met up with Clayton Reeves for a few days," as she slung her bag onto the floor and fired up her computer.

"Oh, yeah, how was that?" Tim continued in his Senior Field Agent nosey voice.

"We booked the same tour, not that I knew he had booked until he got on the bus, but it was eye opening. His stamina is incredible, I couldn't keep up," as she saw the shocked look on Tim's face, but she continued laughing "Hiking, Tim. Hiking."

"Right."

"And what didn't kill me made me stronger," she laughed, remembering the ceilidh and the midges and everything.

The End.

Enjoy Sazz.


End file.
